Schwesterherz
Das Geräusch von Fäusten, die auf Glas treffen, weckt mich. Es ist nicht besonders laut, aber rhythmisch regelmäßig genug, um mich in meinem ohnehin leichten Schlaf zu stören. Es hört nicht auf. Immer wieder scheinen kleine Fäuste gegen das dünne Glas meiner Balkontür zu hämmern. Langsam, ganz langsam schärfen sich meine Sinne. Ich bin zwar ein Nachtmensch, aber um halb fünf Uhr morgens würde kein normaler Mensch gegen meine Tür pochen. Ich richte meinen Blick angespannt vom Wecker auf meiner Kommode zum Schreibtisch, auf welchem immer noch die Hausaufgaben für Montag liegen und lasse ihn dann vorsichtig in Richtung Balkontür wandern. Mit dem Schlimmsten rechnend, schärfe ich den selbigen. Zugegeben, der Anblick einer Achtjährigen, in schneeweißem Nachthemd und leeren, schwarzen Augen, hätte den meisten Menschen wahrscheinlich einen Herzstillstand beschert. Ich persönlich habe mich aber daran gewöhnt. Das „Wesen“, welches an die Scheibe pocht, ist meine kleine Schwester. Sie ist seit ihrer Geburt blind. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen wirken bei schwachem Licht fast schwarz. „Geh schlafen Amy!“ flüstere ich ihr kaum hörbar zu. Ihr Gehör ist extrem gut ausgebildet. Es ist kaum möglich, etwas zu sagen, ohne, dass sie es mitbekommt. Ich weiss nicht, wie sie es schafft, komplett, ohne irgendetwas zu berühren, durch unsere Wohnung navigiert, aber sie kann es. Sie hat sich noch nicht ein einziges Mal verletzt. „Ich hatte einen schlimmen Traum. Kann ich bei dir schlafen?“ flüstert sie mir entgegen. „Nein. Geh wieder schlafen!“ „Bitte.“ jammert sie. „Also gut. Warte kurz.“ Genervt stehe ich auf. Noch etwas schlaftrunken torkle ich zur Tür und öffne sie. Ihr Zimmer liegt neben meinem und ist über einen Balkon mit jenem verbunden. Seit jeher kümmere ich mich um sie. Unsere Eltern sind dauernd auf Geschäftsreise, bei Freunden oder sonst wo. Sie sind so gut wie nie zuhause. Wir haben alles, was wir brauchen. Ein riesiges Haus, einen stets gefüllten Kühlschrank, eine Putzfrau und alles, was es an Spielzeug und Elektronik so auf dem Markt gibt. Trotz allem habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie uns nicht wirklich lieben. Ich koche, ich bügle, ich erziehe … und ich liebe. Man könnte praktisch sagen, dass ich meine Schwester alleine grossziehe. Ich nehme ihre Hand. Sie fühlt sich kalt an. Der Regen tropft immer noch auf die verrosteten Schaukeln und Rutschen. Meine Eltern waren damals der Meinung, dass ein Spielplatz im Garten ihre fehlende Liebe wieder wettmachen würde. Tja, falsch gedacht. Ich interessierte mich nicht nicht dafür und meine Schwester auch nicht. Wie auch? Verächtlich wende ich meinen Blick ab und schliesse die Tür. Ich setze das zitternde Etwas aufs Bett. „Die Schatten sind wieder da. Sie sind gekommen, um mich zu holen. Sie rufen nach mir. Ich will sie nicht mehr hören. Bitte, mach, dass sie gehen.“ Ich frage mich zwar bis heute, was blinde Menschen träumen und ob sie auch Farben und Konturen haben, antworte aber in einem beruhigenden Tonfall: „Natürlich. Sie werden dir nichts tun.“ „Kannst du mir eine Geschichte vorlesen?“ Meine Schwester liebt Geschichten. Manchmal sitzt sie den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer und hört sich mit einem CD-Player Hörbücher an. Da ich ohnehin nicht mehr schlafen kann und morgen Sonntag ist, gehe ich zum Bücherregal und suche nach einem Märchenbuch. Ich lese selbst sehr gerne und habe inzwischen eine halbe Bibliothek zusammen gesammelt. Wie gesagt, Geld spielt keine Rolle. Sie ist anders als andere in ihrem Alter. Weiter. Vielleicht nicht geistig oder motorisch, aber dennoch weiter. Da ich nichts finde, greife ich willkürlich zu und ziehe einen dicken Wälzer heraus. Ich setzte mich zurück zu ihr aufs Bett, lege meinen Arm um ihre Schulter und beginne zu lesen. Seltsam, ich kann mich gar nicht an das Buch erinnern. Aber bei so vielen Büchern, die ich schon gelesen habe, ist das auch kein Wunder. „Es war einmal ein tapferer Held, der sich sehr um seine Familie sorgte. Eines Tages wurde er sehr krank und erblindete.“ Ich stocke. Das kann doch nicht sein. Aber ihr scheint es zu gefallen, also lese ich weiter. „Ihm erschien ein weiser Zauberer und sagte ihm, er könne ihn retten. Allerdings müsse er dafür etwas opfern, das er liebe.“ Die Zeit vergeht, aber Amy schläft nicht ein. „ Auf dem Gipfel des Berges sprach der Held zum Zauberer: Nun weiser Mann, ihr müsst es wissen. Also gut, ich opfere meine … Schwester?“ Das ist der Punkt, an welchem ich aufhöre. Mit müdem Gesichtsausdruck schaut sie zu mir auf. „Warum liest du nicht weiter?“ Ich überlege kurz. Sanft streiche ich ihr über das kurze, braune Haar. „Den Rest lese ich dir später vor.“ „Wann ist später?“ „Weiss ich noch nicht“, antworte ich wahrheitsgemäss. Ich stehe auf und krame ein „Gutenachtgeschichten für Kinder“-buch aus dem Regal. Diese sind zwar allesamt Klassiker, die sie vermutlich schon in und auswendig kennt, scheinen mir aber angemessener. Es dauert nicht lange, bis ihr Kopf in meinen Schoss fällt und ihre Atmung ruhiger wird. Vorsichtig hebe ich sie hoch. Da ich keine Lust auf weitere nächtliche Besuche habe, bette ich ihren Kopf auf ein Kissen und decke sie zu. Mein Bett ist eh viel zu gross. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass sie nicht noch einmal aufwacht. Die Alpträume plagen sie schon seit Längerem. Ich fange langsam an, mir Sorgen zu machen. Während sie friedlich schlummert, sehe ich mir das Buch genauer an. Ein blauer Einband. „Maumaujanische Märchen“, steht in einer kunstvollen Schrift darauf geschrieben. Nie gehört. Das Buch hat mein Interesse geweckt. Ich lege mich aufs Bett und fange an zu lesen. Seltsam. Die Geschichte von vorhin ist nicht mehr zu finden. Stattdessen finde ich nun einen Liebesroman vor. Er fängt spannend an, also lese ich weiter. Die Handlung schreitet voran. Irgendwann schaue ich kurz auf die Uhr. Himmel! Ich lese jetzt schon seit über zwei Stunden. Ach egal. Der Roman endet sehr tragisch, und ich bin ehrlich betroffen. Das Buch schliessend blicke ich hinüber zu meiner Schwester. Sie hat die Finger in die Bettdecke gekrallt und ihrem Gesicht ist ein schmerzerfüllter Ausdruck zu entnehmen. Vielleicht sollte ich sie zu einem Traumanalytiker bringen. Ich blicke auf das Buch. Vielleicht hat der Autor noch weitere Bücher geschrieben. Hoffungsvoll blättere ich zur letzten Seite. Nichts. Nur ein weisses Blatt. Enttäuscht gehe ich zur ersten Seite zurück … und schnappe nach Luft. Ein anderer Anfang. „Alptraum“ lautet der Titel diesmal. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, wie unlogisch das alles ist. Wie kann ein Buch seine Geschichten wechseln? Seit wann habe ich eine Schwester? Moment! Was ist das am Fenster? Schwarze Rauchschwaden quellen unter der Glastür hindurch. Zwei leere Pupillen durchbrechen Scheinwerfergleich die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Ich merke, wie rote Flecken vor meinen Augen erscheinen. Das Buch gleitet mir aus der Hand und fällt zu Boden. Panisch wache ich auf. Etwas zieht an dem Ärmel meines Nachthemds. Ich drehe den Kopf und blicke in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht Amys. „Hast du schlecht geschlafen?“ „Warum meinst du?“ Na, du redest im Schlaf. Machst du mir was zu essen?“ quengelt sie. Ich blicke zur Uhr auf meinem Schreibtisch. Es ist schon nach zwölf. „Oh verdammt!“ rufe ich aus. Während ich hektisch das erstbeste Kleidungsstück, das mir in die Arme fällt, anziehe, fragt mich Amy: „Wann liest du mir die Geschichte zu Ende vor?“ Ich erstarre. „Oh, bald, bald.“ Zufrieden tänzelt sie zur Tür und verschwindet im Flur. Immer noch geschockt frage ich mich erneut, wie sie es schafft, sich so orientiert zu bewegen. Es wirkt fast so, als würde sie jemand führen. Wenige Wochen später erhalte ich eine E-Mail. Wer sollte mir denn schreiben? Als ich den Absender sehe, halte ich kurz inne. Meine Mutter. Was will sie von mir? »Liebste Lily. Wie du weisst, wird Amy in zwei Wochen eingeschult. Dein Vater und ich haben leider keine Möglichkeit, zu euch zu kommen, da wir momentan im Ausland sind und noch einige wichtige Dinge erledigen müssen. Wir hoffen, du verstehst das. Dass wir beschäftigt sind, ist natürlich kein Grund, Amys Schuleinstieg zu verschieben. Du erhältst die Vollmacht über deine Schwester. Wir wissen, dass du das alles gewissenhaft regeln wirst. Du bist ja ein schlaues Mädchen. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Es ist bereits alles abgesprochen, du musst nur die Verträge unterschreiben. Gleich morgen früh wird jemand von der Blindenhundeschule vorbeikommen. Bitte sei freundlich und hilf Amy, einen schönen Spitznamen für ihren neuen Begleiter zu finden. Die erste Ration Futter bringt die gute Dame von der Schule mit. Alles Weitere wirst allerdings du für ihn kaufen müssen. Bitte richte ihm einem Schlafplatz in Amys Zimmer und im Wohnraum ein. Ausserdem wirst du Amy ab jetzt jeden Nachmittag um 16:00 Uhr von der Schule abholen. Es ist ja nicht weit. An der Uni hast du ja sowieso früher Schluss. Wir vertrauen dir und werden, sobald es geht, vorbei kommen. Liebe Grüsse, Mama und Papa.« Dass ich die Vollmacht bekommen habe, wundert mich nicht. Ich bin zwar erst 17, und damit eigentlich noch zu jung, um so etwas zu unterschreiben, aber wenn mich meine Eltern eines gelehrt haben, dann, dass Geld viele Probleme löst. Dass ich das vielleicht gar nicht will, interessiert sie nicht. Für sie bin ich nur ihr grosses, braves Mädchen. Es wird sich schon um alles kümmern. Und sie haben Recht. Was bleibt mir sonst auch anderes übrig? Ich hasse meine Eltern nicht, dafür kenne ich sie zu wenig. Umso mehr liebe ich meine Schwester. Ich würde alles für sie tun. Sie ist so lebensfroh. So glücklich. Andere in ihrer Lage wären verzweifelt. Aber das liegt vielleicht daran, dass sie es nicht anders kennt. Irgendwie bewundere ich sie dafür. Ich werde sie beschützen, werde dafür sorgen, dass niemand ihr diese Fröhlichkeit nehmen kann. Am nächsten Morgen bin ich bereits früh wach, um mich und Amy herzurichten. Wir wollten ja einen guten ersten Eindruck machen. Ein oranges Sommerkleidchen für sie und eine dunkelgrüne Bluse für mich. Dazu himmelbaue Jeans. Nachdem ich uns einen Fruchtsalat zubereitet habe, setze ich mich mit ihr draussen auf die Terrasse. Das Gras ist noch leicht nass, vom Regen der Nacht. Aber das wird trocknen. Wir haben in letzter Zeit eine wahrlich seltsame Wetterlage. Nachts die Sintflut, tagsüber strahlenden Sonnenschein. Nachdem sie ihren Salat hinuntergeschlungen hat – sie liebt Fruchtsalat – schicke ich sie hoch um Zähne zu putzen. Während ich dabei bin, den Abwasch zu machen, klingelt es an der Tür. Der liebliche Klang der Alpenglocke, welchen meine Mutter so schätzt, hallt durch das Haus. Ich stelle die Schüsseln hin und trockne mir die Hände ab. Auf dem Weg zur Tür frage ich mich, was für Hunde wohl dabei sein werden. Ein gutmütiger Bernhardiner? Ein aufgeweckter Labrador? Ein flinker Dackel? Oder vielleicht doch ein Schäferhund, welcher sie mit seinem Leben verteidigen würde? Ich weiss es nicht, aber ich sollte mir nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Ich drehe den vergoldeten Türknauf, was für ein Klischee, und blicke in das Gesicht einer etwa Dreissigjährigen. Schlicht gekleidet, einzig auffallend ist ein kleiner Ring mit einem Symbol darauf. In der einen Hand hält sie einen Zettel, in der anderen zwei Leinen, an deren Ende jeweils ein Hund befestigt ist. Auf den Zettel blickend fragt sie mich nervös, ob das hier das Haus der Crimsons sei. Ich bejahe dies, jedoch mit einem faden Beigeschmack. Ich bitte sie hereinzukommen und schalte die Kaffeemaschine an. „Amy!“ rufe ich nach oben. Ein „Komme sofort“ schallt aus dem riesigen Bad. Lächelnd kommt sie die Treppe hinunterstolziert. Aus ihr wird einmal eine richtige Lady. Die Frau blickt mich mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Erstaunlich, wie selbstsicher sie sich bewegt, nicht wahr?“ richte ich mein Wort an sie. „Ja, wirklich erstaunlich.“ Möchten sie Zucker und Milch?“ „Nur Zucker, gerne.“ Während Amy mit den Hunden spielt, unterhalte ich mich mit der Frau. Ich erfahre, dass sie schon seit ihrer Geburt mit Hunden in Kontakt kam. Schon ihre Eltern hatten eine Blindenhund-Zucht, da war es natürlich klar, was sie später einmal machen würde. Während des Gesprächs blickt sie mich dauernd so seltsam an. Schliesslich fasse ich mir ein Herz und frage sie: “Gibt es einen Grund, dass sie mich die ganze Zeit so anstarren?“ „Oh, Verzeihung, ich bin nur erstaunt, wie locker sie mit der Krankheit ihrer Schwester umgehen.“ Eine leichte Nervosität macht sich in ihrem Gesicht breit. Um weitere solche Peinlichkeiten zu vermeiden, lenke ich das Thema wieder in Richtung der Hunde. Nach einigen Stunden des Redens, Plauderns und Besprechens blicken wir beide auf Amy. Auf allen Vieren tobt sie mit den Hunden um die Wette. Ein kleiner Pfiff genügt, und die Hunde stehen brav neben ihrer Trainerin. Enttäuscht steht Amy auf und blickt leicht verärgert in unsere Richtung. „Was ist denn? Müssen Anya und Ike etwa schon gehen?“ „Leider ja, aber du darfst dir einen von ihnen aussuchen.“ „Kann ich nicht beide nehmen?“ Ich lache. „Nein das geht leider nicht. Du musst dich für einen von ihnen entscheiden.“ „Wirklich?“ Langsam geht sie auf einen der Hunde zu. Sie streicht vorsichtig über sein Fell und sagt schliesslich: „Ich wähle dich“ „Ganz wie du möchtest.“ Ich bedeute der Frau die Leine zu lösen und drücke sie Amy anschliessend in die Hand. „Anya ist ab jetzt dein Hund. Sie wird immer für dich da sein.“ Amy rennt mit ihrer neuen Freundin davon. Freudestrahlend schaue ich ihr hinterher. Ich wende mich der Frau zu. Sie starrt nervös im Raum umher. „Ich habe noch einen weiteren Termin.“ Ohne sich zu verabschieden, stürmt sie aus der Tür … den verbliebenen Hund hinter sich herziehend. „Eine seltsame Person“, denke ich mir. Die Wochen vergehen wie im Flug. Amy wird eingeschult. Ich unterschreibe die nötigen Verträge. Niemand stellt Fragen, nur die nervösen, ja beinahe panischen Blicke bleiben. Meine Eltern waren dagegen, dass Amy eine besondere Schule besucht. Sie wollen, dass sie in einem so normal wie möglichem Umfeld aufwächst. Die Lehrer versprechen mir, dass sie jegliches Mobbing von Amy fernhalten werden. Wie viel Geld für diesen Satz geflossen ist, will ich gar nicht wissen. Aber sie haben Recht. Es bleibt bei kleinen Sticheleien. Vorerst. Da Amy jetzt tagsüber in der Schule ist, habe ich wieder mehr Zeit für mich selbst. Meine sozialen Kontakte, welche ich vorher kaum pflegen konnte, fangen wieder an zu erblühen. Ich treffe mich öfters mit Freundinnen und lerne sogar einen netten Jungen in meinem Alter kennen. Er ist das Klischee eines beliebten Teenangers. Kurzes, wuscheliges, blondes Haar. Himmelblaue Augen und einen Körper, von welchem die meisten nur träumen können. Er spielt Football und interessiert sich für alles, für das sich der klassische Jugendliche halt so begeistern lässt. Aber er hat auch eine sanfte Seite. So gefühlvoll. Verständnisvoll und einfach perfekt. Es dauert nicht lange, bis wir uns das erste Mal küssen. Wenig später landen wir im Bett. Es ist eine schöne Zeit. Allerdings dauert sie nicht lange an. Es war einfach zu perfekt. Zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Zu klischeehaft. Knapp ein glückliches Jahr später bin ich zu seiner Wohnung unterwegs. Ich habe ihn nie zu mir nach Hause eingeladen. Ich hatte irgendwie im Gefühl, dass es nicht gut enden würde, sollte Amy ihn kennen lernen. Natürlich habe ich ihm erzählt, dass ich eine Schwester habe, aber nichts Genaues. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Es ist einiges an Weg zu seinem Haus. Da es aber nicht zu regnen scheint, gehe ich zu Fuss. Ein Fehler. Etwa auf der Hälfte des Weges fängt es an zu schütten, als wäre die Sintflut losgebrochen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit bin ich komplett durchnässt. Die Kälte frisst sich bis in meine Knochen hinein und erfüllt mich mit einer traurigen Leere. Schweigsam gehe ich den Rest des Weges. Wasser spritzt auf, als ich die letzten Meter renne. Der Gedanke an einen heissen Kaffee, und besonders an ihn, lässt die Kälte zurückweichen. In freudiger Erwartung drehe ich den Schlüssel, welchen er mir mit der Begründung, dass ich kommen solle, wann ich möchte, anvertraut hat. Ich schaue ins Wohnzimmer. Er ist nicht hier. Geräusche dringen aus dem oberen Stockwerk. Als ich vor seiner geschlossenen Zimmertür stehe und weitere Laute vernehmen kann, beschleicht mich eine Ahnung. Vorsichtig öffne ich die Tür. Einige wenige Augenblicke genügen, um mein komplettes Leben und Denken über den Haufen zu werfen. Ich schlucke meine Emotionen und gehe festen Schrittes aus dem Haus. Ich achte nicht auf die Sätze, die er mir hinterher ruft. Als ich die Tür hinter mir zuschlage verstummen sie. Es bedarf keiner Worte. Ich renne in den Regen hinaus und lasse meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Heulend und schreiend flüchte ich. Weg von dem Haus, in welchem ich solch schöne Dinge erlebt habe. Weg von dem Mann, der mir das Gefühl gab, ich könnte alles erreichen. Die anfängliche Wut und der Hass verwandeln sich in Trauer. Mein Herz ist in tausend Scherben zerbrochen. Die Enttäuschung lässt mich in einen Abgrund stürzen. Mein Handy klingelt. Ich werfe es auf die Strasse. Es ist voll von Liebesbekundungen von einem Menschen, der mir das Herz gebrochen hat. Zuhause angekommen falle ich auf die Knie. Wie durch einen Schleier vernehme ich dumpf Amys Stimme. Sie erzählt mir, dass sie eine Freundin namens Alice gefunden habe und dass sie nächste Woche auf Klassenfahrt in die Berge gehen würden. Die Tatsache, dass sie schon Zuhause ist, bemerke ich ihn meinem Anfall nicht. Die nächste Woche melde ich mich krank. Amy ist auf Klassenfahrt, also habe ich meine Ruhe. Ich will niemanden sehen. Des Öfteren klingelt das Haustelefon, doch es interessiert mich nicht. Ich weine viel, sehr viel. Ich verfluche ihn, hasse ihn und doch empfinde ich immer noch so etwas wie Zuneigung. Es fällt mir schwer, am Montag wieder in die Uni zu gehen, doch das Leben muss weiter gehen. Die Monate ziehen ins Land und mit der Zeit wird es besser. Ich unternehme immer mehr mit Amy. Meine Eltern melden sich schon lange nicht mehr. Amy und Anya, das ist jetzt meine Familie. Ich brauche niemand anderen. Ich fange eine Ausbildung zur Psychologin an. Mein Leben läuft wieder. Amy wird immer selbstständiger. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass es mir fehlt, mich um sie zu kümmern, aber ein bisschen traurig bin ich schon. Obwohl sie blind ist, ist sie eine der Klassenbesten. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie sie dies schafft, aber sie tut es. Sie ist glücklich und wenn sie es ist, bin ich es auch. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber ein Student, welcher im gleichen Kurs ist wie ich, verdreht mir den Kopf. Ich sitze gerade in Gedanken an ihn versunken auf dem Sofa, als der Klang der Alpenglocke im Haus erklingt. „Wer mag das sein?“ Bevor ich aufstehen kann um nachzusehen, dreht sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss. „Ma…Mama?“ flüstere ich. „Was machst du hier?“ „Freust du dich kein bisschen mich zu sehen?“ Die Stimme meiner Mutter klingt erschöpft. Sie ist alt geworden. Die Zeit ist nicht spurlos an ihr vorbeigezogen. Graue Strähnen lassen sich in ihrem Haar erkennen. Auch die vielen AntiFaltencremes haben in ihrer Wirkung nachgelassen. „Kind. Ich bin hier, damit du endlich aufwachst. Du kannst so nicht weitermachen.“ „Was meinst du? Mein Leben ist in Ordnung. Auch ohne euch.“ Eine Träne rinnt an ihren faltigen Wangen herab. „Wo ist überhaupt Vater?“ „Er hat es nicht mehr ertragen zu sehen, wie du jeden Tag dein Leben wegwirfst.“ „Was meinst du damit?“ frage ich geschockt. „Du hast dein gesamtes Leben nur für sie gelebt. Lily, versteh doch endlich! Amy ist tot. Sie starb bei dem Unfall. Sie hat nicht überlebt. Hör endlich auf, so zu tun, als würde sie noch leben!“ Entsetzt wanke ich ein paar Schritte zurück. „Wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas zu behaupten? Ihr wart nie für sie da. Habt euch nie um sie gekümmert. Habt alle Arbeit an mir hängen lassen. Wer hat damals im Krankenhaus ihre Hand gehalten? Das war ich! Wer hat ihr das Laufen beigebracht? Das war ich! Wer hat sie tagtäglich gefüttert? Auch das war ich! Wer hat ihr Kleider gekauft, Spielsachen gekauft? Wer hat ihr jeden Abend Gutenachtgeschichten vorgelesen? Auch das war ich.“ Ich schrei meine Wut und Verzweiflung heraus. „Wie kannst du dir das Recht nehmen, ihre Existenz in Frage zu stellen? Du nennst dich Mutter, doch ich habe sie erzogen. Sie gewaschen, gefüttert, getröstet, mit ihr gelacht, mit ihr geweint. Das geht weit über Schwesterliebe hinaus. All das wäre eure Aufgabe gewesen, und jetzt kommst du, um mir zu sagen, das wäre alles nicht echt?“ „Lily.“ fängt sie an. „Eure Lily gibt es nicht mehr! Ich war immer alleine. Wo wart ihr, als ich mir den Arm gebrochen hatte? Die Krankenschwester hat sich um mich gekümmert. Wo wart ihr, als Amy eingeschult wurde? Wo wart ihr, als mir dieser Typ das Herz gebrochen hat? Wo war eure trostspendende Hand? Eure heilende Nähe. Eure gefühlvollen Worte. Wo waren sie, als ich und Amy sie gebraucht haben? Von den ganzen Versammlungen, die ihr versäumt habt, ganz zu schweigen.“ „Lily, versteh doch. Wir haben das alles für dich getan. Wir haben gehofft, dass du irgendwann selber einsiehst, wie lächerlich all das ist. Wir haben jeden Tag an dich gedacht, haben gehofft, gebetet. Wir dachten, wenn du alles bekommst, was du für Amy bräuchtest, wenn sie noch leben würde, würdest du erkennen, wie unwirklich das ist. Dass es nicht möglich ist. Du bist nie darüber hinweggekommen, dass Amy damals bei dem Unfall starb. Du hast dir die Schuld gegeben. Dachtest immer, du hättest es verhindern können. Doch Amy ist von selbst auf die Strasse gerannt. Sie war blind, sie wusste nicht, wo sie hinging. Sie verletzte sich dauernd. Sie war sehr lebhaft, weisst du? Sie ist durchs Haus getobt und hat sich des Öfteren sehr wehgetan. Du hast viele Nächte geweint. Warst wochenlang nicht fähig, zur Schule zu gehen. Aber dann, eines Tages, warst du wieder glücklich. Einfach so. Wir haben gedacht, du hättest den Schmerz überwunden, doch wir lagen falsch.“ „Das, das kann nicht sein.“ flüstere ich. Plötzlich erscheint Amy im Wohnzimmer. Ein anscheinend metallischer Gegenstand blitzt in ihrer Hand auf. Sie legt einen Finger auf die Lippen und schaut mich mit ihren toten Augen an. „Schhh, sei leise, Schwesterherz.“ Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Pasta des Monats